SoMa Nightmares and Kisses
by Tigerlillyth
Summary: Soul realizes his feelings for Maka only after he really pissed her off. How are they going to continue their relationship? I suck at summaries... R&R, hope you like it, it s my first!
1. Chapter 1

SoulxMaka

Chapter 1: Normal POV

Maka smiled as she sat down at her desk. She opened a folder and took out a piece of paper on which she had started to draw the shape of a grinning face. She continued to to work out the details of the eyes and hair, when she heard Soul coming upstairs. Quickly, she hid her work beneath a pile of comics. Just in time, before Soul stomped into her room without even knocking.

"Dinner´s ready" he grinned.

Maka raised an eyebrow. "Don´t tell me _you_cooked supper?!"

Souls smile faded. "Well, what´s wrong with that?"

"Nothing" Maka laughed. "It´s just unusual for you to do somethink like that."

Soul grinned again and blushed unwillingly, but fortunatly for him Maka was closing the window, thus turning her back to him, not seeing the reddish colour fill his head. He quickly turned away and hurried into the kitchen, where he splashed a handful of water into his face, trying to cool off .

_What was that?_He asked himself. _Why the hell did I just blush?_

Maka came downstairs and stared at him.

"Soul,... why are you dripping wet?"

"Ah... that´s because... the... tab... exploded... and... uhm..." he stuttered.

Maka smirked. "How about you put on dry clothes and I set the table."

Soul nodded. "Yeah. I´ll... be back in a minute." On top of the stairs he facepalmed himself. The tab exploded. Of course. There was no excuse more stupid than a tab exploding. At least so he thought. Sighing, he entered his room, taking off his shirt and throwing it carelessly onto his bed. Next to the side where his cushion lay, there was a smaller desk than in Makas room, with a few sheets of paper and only one photo with him and Maka grinning into the camera after they had been on something what Liz stubbornly continued to call a date.

The more he thought of it, the more he felt like it had really been one, but he didn´t know how Maka had felt about that. She was painfully hard to read.

He thumped his head against the wall, leaning against his arm.

W_hat´s wrong with me? I´m defintitely not acting cool__, _hethought_. __Why is she always on my mind?_

Suddenly he heard to door creak and then Maka stood before him. "Soul, what´s taking you so..." she stopped.

If this had been a shoujo manga, she would have fallen back with a nosebleed and died from bloodloss.

She was facing Soul, who was wearing nothing but his trousers, and his welltrained muscles streched at every movement. At this moment he looked more like a weapon than ever. Deadly, painful, swift and most of all extremely good looking! He looked like a Death Scythe who had fallen from the godly heavens.

Then reality struck her.

_Oh Damn, pull yourself together_, she scolded herself, _this is SOUL!_

But she couldn´t help feeling the heat raise to her head.

With a quick movement, Soul grabbed a shirt from his cupboard and pulled it over his head. He too was rather embarrassed.

"Dinner... is...ready" Maka stuttered.

Soul managed to grin a little. "That was my line, Idiot."

She didn´t move and continued gazing at him. She wasn´t as red as before, but still, blushing was inevidable, especially when Soul pushed her down the stairs, his hands on her shoulders.

"Down you go" he commanded. "Foods gonna get cold."

"Yeah. And that would be...uncool" Maka seemend a bit absentminded. She sat down on the opposite chair to Soul at the livingroomtable and distributed the food. When she took the first bite of something that looked like chicken in an orange sauce with vegetables and rice, her sense of taste exploded.

She swallowed and coughed.

Soul narrowed his eyebrows. "You ok?"

Maka stared at him. "What´s wrong?" he asked, confused by the look she was giving him. "Did you cook this?" she replied in disbelief.

"So what?"

"It´s,..., it´s perfect, Soul!" she cried. "It´s absolutely delicious!" She beamed at him. "Where did you learn that?"

Soul blushed and looked at her. "Was that a compliment?"

"Of course it was, Idiot" she said euphorically.

Soul just stared at his plate, smiling to himself. He was delighted that she liked it, but it was a bit hard for him to show his feelings. When he looked up again, he couldn´t help but laugh at the fact that Maka was literally devouring her portion, not seeming to be getting enough of this incredible tastyness and feeling perfectly free to a second helping. When she had gulped down the last bit of rice, now even leaving a smidget of a crumb behind on the plate, she grinned at him.

"Cool that you liked it" he grinned back.

"That... wasn´t cool, that was epic" she replied smirking.

She got up and carried her plate in to the kitcken to do the washing up. He finished too and joined her. She reached out for his plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"Soul..." she sounded a bit careful.

"What´s up?"

"Are you ok?" she asked with a worried look.

"Everything´s cool. Why?"

"You´ve been a little... different lately."

"What d´ya mean?" he stiffend. How had she realized?

Her eyes fixated him. He could read her concern in that passionate, meaningfull look.

_She worries about me?_ he wondered.

"You´re.. somehow afraid to say something wrong." she went on.

"What´s that supposed to mean?" Souls voice grew cold.

"Well, normally you don´t care about how things are cleared up or what you say to me. You just say what´s on your mind."

"So you´re telling me, I´m not considerate" he was getting louder.

"No! But... you haven´t picked a fight with me for quite a while."

"Maybe I find it uncool to fight with you" he snapped.

"Oh come on now, Soul, that´s not like you!"

"What do you know?" he suddenly yelled. "What do you know what´s 'like me'? Just mind your own stuff and go stick your nose into a book or something." He turned towards the door, but before opening it he looked towards Maka and pointed a finger at her. "And it´s uncool to meddle with other peoples affairs!"

Makas veins were pumping blood. The whole atmosphere had turned around. She had just tried to help him by being there for him, if he needed some talking, but that... that mulehead... Just as he was about to turn the door handle, Maka unfroze.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Soul lay on the ground, twitching from pain. Suddenly, with his face still down to the floor, he felt something slowly dripping onto his arm.

The only thing his brain was able to think of over the dizzyness was

_did the tab explode, or why is it dripping?_

He looked up. Maka stood in front of him, her face was showing a very painful expression and as he looked her straight in the eyes, his heart felt like it was about to be torn apart. She was crying. Sad and angry tears ran down her cheeks before slowly dripping off her chin onto the floor. If he had been angry before, it was nothing to what he felt now. A huge wave of guilt swept through his conscienceness.

"You´re such an Idiot, Soul" Maka said sternly. And he knew that this time, she really meant it.

"I´m worried about you, you moron. I´m not as tough as I would like to seem and when people, who are important to me, aren´t feeling well, I worry too." Tears kept dripping off her eyelashes, as she forced her voice to sound calm.

"You´re important to me, Soul, and I... I care about you"

_much more than I usually should__,_she added in thoughts.

And with that, she turned around, ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind her. Soul was still lying on the floor in the kitchen, feeling very sorry for what he had said and done.

"Crap. I really messed up." he mumbled to himself. "That´s totally uncool."

Upstairs, Maka quietly cried into her pillow, until she finally fell asleep. The last thing she heard was Soul coming upstairs and carefully closing his bedroom door.

He lay awake for a long time after that fight and he was very angry with himself. He hadn´t intended to hurt her like that and his thoughts always went back to the moment when he had seen her tear-filled eyes.

He sunk his fist into the pillow.

"Not cool, making your best friend cry."

But even that sentence sounded so wrong, and he knew that. Maka wasn´t his best friend, she was the one he has always wanted to be together with, lately more than ever. Actually, if he thought about, she was quite beautiful, and if he´d bother to think it out, he surely would have had to confess to himself that he really had a crush on her. Sighing, he rolled himself around in his bed, until he finally fell into a light, restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Happy End

Chapter 2: Normal POV

Maka woke up from a scream. Startled, she looked around the room, but she knew for sure it hadn´t been her. Then something came to her. She sprung up and sprinted to Souls room, finding him most unsettled on his bed. His blanket lay on the floor and his hair was a real mess. As Maka came in, he looked up and as their eyes met, she noticed something that she had never seen on him before. Soul was about to panic. He looked like an animal that was about to be hunted and his red eyes flashed from fear as he grazed her with a look.

"Soul, what happened?" Maka stood in the door with a really worried look on her face. Now it would have been Souls turn to pass out with a nosebleed, because she was only wearing hotpants and a rather short tanktop. He stared at her, unaware of the fact that he had been the one that had shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I...I just..." The words just wouldn´t leave his mouth.

Maka slowly went over to him.

"What happened?" she asked again firmly.

Soul just stood up, shook his head and went straight for the bathroom, leaving a rather puzzled Maka behind. She could hear a tab running, then Soul came back with dripping wet hair.

He stopped right away in the door, when he saw that Maka hadn´t left, because had expected her to, especially after what he had said to her.

"Soul, I´m really worried about you" she said with a soft voice.

He couldn´t help it, he just instinctivly went over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I know." He said. "I know. Thank you for worrying. I really am an Idiot and I don´t even deserve you."

"Yes you are an Idiot" she mumbled with her head buried in his neck. Now she realized that, again, he didn´t have his shirt on, but this time other things were more important.

"Don´t think like that, Soul. Nobody _deserves_ anyone. We were meant to be weapon and meister, and you know that."

He hugged her even tighter and sunk his nose into her soft hair.

_She smells of lemons and oranges_, he thought distracted.

"I´m sorry, Maka." He whispered after a while. " I´m sorry for what I said to you today. And you were right. I´ve been having nightmares for quite some time now and they´re giving me the rest."

"And tonight..."

"...I had another one" he completed her sentence.

"So talk to me about it" she encouraged him. " I´ll listen to you."

"I... dreamt that we were fighting for our lives " he began reluctantly, " and that you... I..." he broke off. Maka rested her hands on his shoulders.

"Nothing is gonna happen" she assured him.

He sighed fullheartedly. " We were fighting against a kishin. You cried for help, but I couldn´t move, and then..." he took a deep breath.

"And then..."

"You died right before my eyes. His sword went right through your chest and you fell backwards. For some reason I caught you before you hit the ground. You lay there in my arms, just smiled one last time and then...you... died."

It was silent for one moment, until Maka carefully stroked his cheek.

"But that´s not reality, Soul."

He stared at her. "I´m a coward and I´m afraid of a nightmare. But it felt so real when your heart stopped beating and then... I was so afraid of losing you..." His fingers clenched into her shirt. Embarassed, he looked away, but Maka forced him to face her.

"Since when are you dreaming such bullshit?" she frowned.

Soul knew the answer, deep down and he kicked his ass in his mind to get the guts to speak it out.

His red eyes locked with hers and he knew he had only one chance to spell it out the right way.

"Since I started to care about you." he answered. "Since I... since I fell in love with you, Maka."

He expected her to turn away or even Maka-Chop him, or something, but instead she moved her face very close to his and cupped his face.

"And you´re afraid of losing me, because if you confessed, you think you´d get the answer that I don´t love you back?"

He couldn´t read her expression. She just looked at him with those damn beautiful green eyes. He bit his lip and nodded.

"Then my dear partner, I now confirm that you _are_ the biggest idiot in the entire universe." she said. And kissed him.

When their lips met, Soul felt like he was drowing. Nothing else crossed his mind, but for how close her perfectly shaped body now was to him.

Maka just kissed him with all the passion and love she just felt. Right now, nothing mattered but that he had confessed to her and even if Kid had walked in with a unsymmetrical haircut and changed his favourite number to seven, she wouldn´t have cared at all. She just let her fingers run through his smooth hair and felt every single thing that she loved about him so clearly.

His lips were a bit rough and she could feel his shark teeth a little, but she didn´t mind. His body gave away such a heat that she felt like summer and every move he made was underlined by the movement of his muscles. She felt them bend and stretch as he kissed her. When he broke the kiss and took a deep breath, not letting go of her waist that he was hugging so firmly, he looked at her, disbelieving what he had just done.

"Maka..." he whispered. She smiled and leaned her forehead against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, she started kissing him again and slowly but constantly, she pushed him towards his bed.

When the matrace touched his knee, making him fall backwords, he took Maka right with him. This was not what she had planned.

"What..."

In the moonlight through the window he could see her blushing. Now she was lying on top of him, her breasts right on his chest and he could feel her racing heartbeat. This was going in a rather dirty direction.

"How about you...rest a little, Soul?" he heard her say. Slowly, he sat up.

Now she was kneeling on his lap. "You´re not gonna lose me, Soul, so you don´t have to worry. Just go to sleep."

He nodded. Then he hugged her again and slowly let himself and her sink back, laying Maka down beside him. Her eyes widened.

"Please,...just stay with me... tonight" he whispered. "So I know that that was not a dream."

She came closer and let her fingers glide over his muscular body before passing them around his waist, cuddling up against him. His head leaned down on hers and he let his hand slide down her spine, resting on her hips.

With a last kiss they said goodnight and finally found their rest until the next morning.

When Soul woke up, he first wanted to pull his pillow over his head and curse the sun, then he suddenly realized the sleeping Maka beside him. Gently, he stroked her face with his fingers. _So it wasn´t a dream after all_, he thought. She stirred and then slowly opened her eyes. Grinning like his usual self he let his lips sink on hers once again. At daylight everything seemed even more real than in that night before.

"Maka", he said earnestly. "I have to ask you something."

She only gave him a questioning glance.

"Will... you... will you marry me?"

His face felt like a vulcano about to errupt.

Maka then jumped at him, throwing both of them out of bed.

"Of course I will, Idiot" she said lovingly.

"But first you´ll have to get past my dad." The smirk on her face didn´t fade away one tiny bit.

Soul just growled in played disagreement.

**-The End- :D**


End file.
